


Unlikely Companions

by Lazy_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I wrote this instead of doing my homework, M/M, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, Weasley Family mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Slytherin/pseuds/Lazy_Slytherin
Summary: Just a short story i wrote about Percy's and Oliver's relationship with some of my headcanons'In poverty and other misfortunes of life, true friends are a sure refuge. The young they keep out of mischief; to the old they are a comfort and aid in their weakness, and those in the prime of life they incite to noble deeds.' -Aristotle





	Unlikely Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^ thank you for clicking on my fanfiction

The plus side of everyone thinking that you are a total sucker for the rules and always do extra chores helping teachers is that you will probably never even be a suspect if something happens. Percy had found that out during his second year, when he had wanted to see the restricted area in the library and Madam Pines had actually accepted his help to sort books back into the shelves in the restricted area. Even leaving him alone for around half an hour.  
An other thing he realised was that knowing the rules by heart meant that you could find loopholes. He had quickly recognized, after looking through Hogwarts' rules, that there were actually quite a lot.  
But of course all of this came with a price.  
No one wants to be friends with someone who seems to always follow the rules and spend all his free time with his nose in a book or doing homework. Add to that that the only other Gryffindor boy in Percy's year was a Quidditch- obsessed athlete and voilá Percy was at Hogwarts as alone as at home.  
He had thought that it would stay that way forever, but during there third year Oliver and Percy realised that they weren't as different as they thought and seemed to an outsider. They both had a passion that they were infamous for making the center of there lives, they both were seen as somewhat obsessive and overambitious.  
Because of this realisation they had gotten quite close and at the end of there third year they had made it a normal thing to sneak to the kitchen in the middle of the night if one or both of them had missed dinner because of studying or Quidditch.  
Over time they were able to let there guard down around each other, to Percy, Oliver wasn't only the obsessed Quidditchcaptain, he was the bloke with a sweet tooth and love for History of Magic, who was terrified of letting his team, his house, down and to Oliver, Percy wasn't the nerdy, boring Weasleybrother, he was the considered and incredibly smart guy with a passion for drawing, who felt like his siblings hated him and tried everything to make his family proud.  
In there fifth year Oliver had made it a regular thing for them to sneak onto the Astronomy tower every night they could, after seeing Percy become more and more stressed about school and feeling like a stranger in his own family.  
A few weeks into there sixth year they started bringing food and Butterbeer to the tower with them. They just spend hours talking, joking and looking at the stars.  
If you asked either of them later on when they fell in love neither of them could tell you. Maybe it was during there time at Hogwarts, maybe it happened later when Percy moved in with Oliver after the argument with his father and resulting estrangement from his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff and I know that it's not that good. I would be grateful for tips and corrections.


End file.
